Moonlight Shines On A God
by remanlover98
Summary: Moonlight is the name of a character i made up in the pjo universe. It takes place between the books of Mark of Athena and House of Hades (that doesn't come out til Oct.) It doesn't follow the story line but it just uses the characters and other stuff.
1. Moonlight Shines On A God

**Prologue**

Maria De La Rosa Saldaña was the grandchild of a man who was known as the modern demi-titan. This demi-titan was the son of Kronos, the time lord. Though he was a big disappointment to his father, he had a family. Thus, Maria De La Rosa was his biggest achievement. She was kind and nothing like the titan lord. Neither was any of his children. Maria did indeed fall for a man who was of high power in the Mexican government. She married him and soon learned he was one of the corrupted leaders who helped the drug lords prosper. Maria didn't know what she would do if her "husband" were to be found out & arrested. She had sneaked in the divorced papers that were signed by her husband & then they were filed. She took all the money & fled to France & said goodbye to her grandpa who was the kindest man she knew. Her ex-husband didn't bother following her because he was soon arrested & locked away. Her family was a big believer of Greek & Roman mythology due to the fact that they had demi-gods & a demi-titan on the family tree. Maria loved France but it didn't feel like home. She soon earned more money & moved to Spain. It was close but not the same as Mexico. She wanted to live in Greece because those were the roots of her history. But, Spain was the best she could do & soon became a citizen & got a job as a designer. Though she ended up designing high end coffins and clothes meant for the dead. She didn't mind this but it did indeed creep her out. She valued jewels and thought that death wasn't the end. A certain Roman God was attracted to her. Lord Pluto loved to meet mortals that didn't think he was the worst god of them all. When Pluto met Maria, she understood who he was, but it wasn't much help that she didn't know too much of Roman Mythology because most the the demi-gods in her family were Greek. Pluto seemed to understand such confusion & switched to his Greek form, Hades. Hades began to visit Maria a lot. She was indeed lonely because she didn't know anyone in Europe. The two loved each other's company & soon Maria was pregnant. Persephone began visiting Maria. Maria told her that she would understand why she sort of hated her. But, Persephone also disliked her husband Hades. The two got along quite well.

Nine months later, a baby demi-god was born. Her name was Luna De La Luz Saldaña. It meant "Moonlight". Maria soon sent word to her grandfather that he had a great-grandchild who was a demi-god. He was delighted to hear such wonderful news that he often visited Spain. Soon Maria got a better designer job when a world class fashion designer wanted her help to create a gothic clothes line. Hades visited his cute daughter whenever he could. Maria was grateful to him because most gods wouldn't stick around after they had a demi-god. child.

At around the time Luna was 5 years old. The demi-titan disappeared. He left no trace behind & the Mexican authorities said he was most likely dead. Maria knew better. She knew her grandpa had disappeared for a reason.

Soon Luna was 7 years old. Hades gave her a jewel he kept from when she first started sprouting valuables. Hades warned Maria not to ever sell them, for they would bring misfortune. She was aware & built a shrine to Hades in the yard & jewels scattered around it. She told Luna to always bring the jewels here so no one would suffer misfortune. That Christmas, as Luna & Maria drove home from a night of sight seeing to go and await Santa Claus. They suffered a car accident. Maria sadly died after shielding her daughter & saying her final words of good bye. Luna was taken to the hospital after suffering her mother's death & bled from all her cuts & a broken arm. Hades was at the house awaiting their return when the phone rang and it was the hospital calling to see if they could contact any family member to have custody of Luna. He ran to Luna as she was bandaged up. She balled her eyes out. Hades took her back to the house & tried everything he could to make Luna happy. She cried waiting for her mother to come home & wait for Santa to bring presents. Hades stayed with Luna. He opened presents with her and told her she could meet her mother soon. A week passed and the house was entitled to Luna & she'll be receiving help from the Spanish government for the rest of her life. Hades was glad to hear this & knew he couldn't leave a child alone in Europe. Even though he and Persephone would visit, she'd be alone. Hades decided to keep the house for Luna for when she was older and took her to the Underworld. Cerberus would've only scared the child to run the other direction if Hades didn't escort her. Persephone was tending to her garden when she saw the child with Hades. She wasn't sure what was happening. Hades took Luna into the castle. He went to Persephone and told her that she lost her mother and she can't survive alone & putting her in Social Services in Europe could cause problems for mortals. Persephone was heartbroken for the child. Hades told Persephone that he was taking the child to her mother before she was judged and lost her memories of her life. She didn't say anything only because having Luna see her mother would either be comforting or torture for the child. Together they walked to the entrance of the Underworld & Luna ram to Maria with joy. Maria hugged her child and was glad she was alright. Hades told her that he'll oversee the child and that he'll prevent her life memory loss. All children of Hades/ Pluto will never lose their life memories and most of their mothers keep them, not all. Maria was glad that she saw her daughter and will be able to see her grow up and remember her.

Maria was soon judged and was put into Elysium. Luna was allowed to visit her mother whenever she needed her and then lived in Hades' castle in the Underworld.


	2. Moonlight Shines On The Camp

**Chapter One**

Luna spent about a little more than a year in the Underworld. There she learned that she could blend into shadows to go place to place, this often led to Hades and Persephone being frightened to turn around. She was able to summon hellhounds at will, this often made Persephone angry because they would suddenly appear and make a mess in the castle. Luna also was able to pull shadows toward her to wrap herself in a ball, this was what she did whenever Persephone got mad about the hellhounds. Finally, she also inherited the time lord's ability to freeze objects in time. This was found out when Luna was running through the halls and knocked over a vase that almost touched the ground, but never did. Hades was a bit on the edge about what else his daughter inherited from Kronos.

On the winter solstice, Hades went to Olympus Persephone and Luna. Zeus noticed the child and questioned Hades. Luna got scared and gained a new ability, she was somehow able to summon Greek fire on things. She had lighted up a piece of cloth the was hanging on the entrance. Thankfully no one was injured. Luna saw how angered the other gods and wrapped herself in her shadows. Zeus then held a meeting to inform Hades that demigods are meant to make their way to the camps and are not to be so dependent on the gods. Hades knew that his brother was right but didn't want to depart with his daughter. Persephone got Luna to undo her shadows and took her back to the Underworld while Hades stayed for the solstice.

Hades had to decide what to do with Luna and soon. He didn't want his son Nico di Angelo to discover another sister that wasn't Bianca. He was able to get a sword forged for Luna that was made from Stygian iron and had many jewels on the hilt. Hades decided to take a chance with Camp Jupiter. He went into his Roman form and took Luna and her new sword to the camp. They appeared on the shrine of Pluto. They made their way to New Rome, but when the statue began to say no weapons, the praetors appeared and bowed to the god. Pluto informed them that this was his daughter and is to join the fifth cohort. This was an order of a god, Luna also never was to be given a _probatio_ tablet nor did she even receive training from Lupa. When Pluto left, Luna got lonely and didn't talk to anyone. Despite what the god ordered, the Roman demigods would still need to vote in the morning about putting Luna in the fifth cohort. That night, when it was past curfew, Luna made a run for the exit from the camp. She didn't want to get the SPQR symbol burned onto her arm like how one of Mars' child did earlier in the day. But, sadly she collapsed and the symbol was indeed burned onto her left arm, she didn't know they symbol appeared when you're on the legion rather than when Octavian and Reyna took your _probatio_ tablet. She got up after experiencing such pain and made it out of the camp. There she was able to cross the highways without getting hit. She slept on the forest ground that night.

In the morning, Luna was awoken from girls talking and a fire being put out. She looked up to see girls in silver and with weapons. She shrieked and a girl approached her and asked if she could calm down. They explained to her what had happened. They found her on the ground and set up camp to ensure her safety because they knew she was a demigod. The goddess Artemis stepped forward and asked Luna her age. She replied that she was 8 and soon will be 9 years old soon. Artemis mumbled something to herself and then told her she is always willing to help maidens. Artemis promised Luna she'll take her to a safe haven. All Luna wanted was Hades and Persephone to come and find her so she can return to the Underworld so she can talk to her mother. Artemis asked Luna if she could assist in setting up camps and then cleaning the site up throughout the trip, she'll be guaranteed safety from monsters and a home at the safe haven she mentioned.


	3. Moonlight Shines On The Greeks

**Chapter Two**

Artemis had Luna do the most simplest jobs among them in the hunters. She cleaned the bows and arrows and put out the fires and collected the wood. Artemis always had a soft spot for maidens. Artemis knew that she couldn't have Luna join the hunters yet because she was much too young to swear off boys. Though the girl did look oddly familiar. She pushed the thought and moved east. They would already be at Camp Half-Blood by midnight, but Luna was still a small child and couldn't always keep up with the hunters. She was often hanging onto someone's back whenever she got too tired and couldn't walk, this slowed the journey a bit but they'd arrive by late morning.

When the hunters noticed the camp slowly appearing as the walked, they all began running towards it. Luna held onto Artemis' hand. Artemis hugged Luna telling her that the safe haven she mentioned was here and she'll have them put her in a nice home. Artemis walked Luna to Chrion and Mr.D so she could have them arrange for her a nice home like she had promised her. Before they got into the house, Luna pieced together a few things. She saw demi-gods in armor walking toward a field. This made Luna remember her experience when her dad dropped her off at a place he called Camp Jupiter and she was left alone and people disliked her. Luna grabbed her sword and jabbed it into the ground and drew shadows toward her. Where Luna left her sword made cracks in the earth then hellhounds appeared surrounding Luna. She wrapped herself in her ball of shadows and cried. Artemis lied, this wasn't a safe haven, this was going to be another Camp Jupiter.

Artemis and the hunters began to go into battle formation surrounding Luna. Mr. D and Chrion came outside to see what was going on. Campers also began surrounding the hellhounds as well. Nico di Angelo came out of the Hades bunker and ran towards the crowd. The hunters and campers began attacking the hellhounds the kept reforming to protect their master. Nico saw the ball of shadows and had a plan to get there and attack the thing at its source. As Nico made his way to Luna's shadows, everyone kept fighting the army of hellhounds. Finally, Nico got an open clear shot and swung his sword only to feel something on his shoulder and was thrown to the sea. Percy ran after Nico to save him from a possible drowning. The figure stopped the hellhounds that then dissolved into thin air, returning to the Underworld. As a soaked Nico and dried Percy came back toward the crowd, they heard the figure turn to the ball of shadows and talk to it. It was telling it that it was okay and that "Daddy" was there. The shadows dissolved and a girl ran into the figure's arms then putting the girl on its shoulders. The figure turned around only to reveal Hades.

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth made their way toward the front of the crowd. Nico looked to his father with utter shock. Percy broke the silence by yelling out "Nico! I didn't know you have another sister!" Nico was still looking at his father for an explanation. Hades addressed the campers saying that the girl's name was Luna De La Luz Saldaña and that she was a daughter of Hades and a great-great-grandchild of Kronos. Annabeth had asked what Luna's name meant, but Nico flat out told her the her first and middle name put together mean "Moonlight". Luna pointed to Nico and asked his full name. He replied with Nico di Angelo. Luna slipped off of Hades and went to hug Nico then calling him "Big Brother". Hades looked at the utter cuteness of his daughter. He looked to Nico, "She's cute right!?" Nico, had no response.

Hades thanked Artemis for leading his daughter to Camp Half-Blood after she escaped Camp Jupiter. The goddess was upset because she felt as if she was made a fool of. Chrion and Mr.D asked Hades where Luna had come from. He asked if they and the goddess would please make their way to the strawberry fields and would explain all of it.

The campers were dismissed and were to return to their daily activities. Luna dragged Nico along to the strawberry fields where their dad was about to give an explanation.


End file.
